


[Podfic] Counting Backwards While the Stars are Falling

by RequiemForTheWolves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Diners, Dreams, Family Feels, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Tattooed Bucky, That One Time Everyone Was Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemForTheWolves/pseuds/RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But tonight’s different, Bucky knows it before he’s even completely asleep, because in that half-aware space somewhere between dreaming and consciousness he feels his skin prickling, his chest clenching like he’s lost something and he doesn’t know what it is, never even had it, and as oblivion overtakes him, all Bucky sees is the same face he’s seen in his dreams for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Counting Backwards While the Stars are Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [counting backwards while the stars are falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903096) by [girl0nfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl0nfire/pseuds/girl0nfire). 



> I'm sorry about how long this took me to finish, but I had to record it about three times because my computer hates me, so.....yea.

**Title:** Counting Backwards while the Stars are Falling

 **Author:** girl0nfire

 **Reader:** RequiemForTheWolves

 **Fandom:** Captain America / MCU

 **Pairing:** Steve/Bucky

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 1:08:35

 **File:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n7rcf8gqk1cy6r8/Counting_Backwards_While_the_Stars_are_Falling.mp3) / [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/903096/chapters/1746550)

 **Summary:** But tonight’s different, Bucky knows it before he’s even completely asleep, because in that half-aware space somewhere between dreaming and consciousness he feels his skin prickling, his chest clenching like he’s lost something and he doesn’t know what it is, never even had it, and as oblivion overtakes him, all Bucky sees is the same face he’s seen in his dreams for years.


End file.
